


It's Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Ned! Stop laughing!" Peter shushed his childish best friend.

May had to work a double at the hospital, so Peter took advantage of this opportunity. He invited Ned over as well as MJ, who was currently hanging off the top bunk upside down jamming out to the new Cosmic album.

His room looked like a low budget Stark lab with monitors and wires on every surface. 

"M you gotta hear this!" Ned pulled one of the buds from MJ's inverted ears. "Peter's totally in love." 

MJ looked over unimpressed. "Oh? I know already. I've been telling you for years." 

"No, but this time it's serious. He got Karen to track his every move," Ned added.

"Guys I'm not in love. I needed a test subject. Mr. Stark said that I could use him if I wanted." Peter mumbled over hunched shoulders as he tinkered away on a switchboard.

The two made eye contact and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Peter you are in such denial. He's all you talk about these days." MJ slid off the bunk and sat on the desk beside Peter. "I think you should tell Mr. Stark how you feel."

Peter could feel his heart racing. "Are you serious! He would never want to talk to me again. That's a horrible idea!" He stood up and turned to face the both of them, arms crossed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell him. I don't want either of you to interfere with the relationship we have. So far it has been strictly professional."

"Peter," Ned crawled closer staring at something behind the ranting teen.

"Wait a minute, Ned. I mean what am I supposed to say? 'Oh, Mr. Stark, I love you with all my heart. For years now, I've loved you. I think about you with every breath. My only desire is to be with you. I want you to be my first, my forever love.'"

"No, P, you should -"

"Just a second, M....Is that not good enough for you guys? You want me to really slut it up for you. Mmmm Mr. Stark, you can have this jailbait virgin hole. Oh, daddy make me yours!" Peter really added some flare by running fingers through his hair.

MJ stood in front of Peter and spun him around just as the words left his mouth. His eyes weren't exactly searching for anything, but he figured out why they were trying to get his attention. 

"Forever love? That's a long time, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the times Peter secretly longed to confess his love and have Mr. Stark reciprocate, none were like this.

A monitor that Peter loosely reassembled out of scraps sat atop his dresser. What was on it?...A split screen feed of the room Peter was currently in and an impressively high quality live feed of Tony Stark's face.

While Peter was distracted by MJ and Ned's teasing he must have accidentally called Mr. Stark through the monitoring program he was working on.

It didn't help that Tony looked sweaty and spent. The handsome billionaire must have been training. 

"Mr. Stark - Uh - I can explain. Um, well we were, um......um." Peter looked mortified. His face redder than a fire hydrant, he covered it with shaky hands. The 16 year old was about to cry.

"Mr. Stark. Tony. Can I call you Tony?" MJ confidently took over the conversation, moving a hyperventilating Peter out of frame.

"You must be Michelle." Tony smirked. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she stated with an air of overimportance as she took a bow. "The boys and I were just messing around here. All that stuff about love was just apart of a game."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? What game would that be?"

"Funny you should ask that -"

Ned immediately came to her rescue. "It was my idea, sir. It was a dare. We told Peter to say something really embarrassing. It was all made up. Right guys?! Hahaha" Ned's nervous laughter was more of a giveaway than the sorry excuse he just came up with.

All the while Peter had his back to the door out of frame with his head between his knees. His heart rate was so high he was sure this was a panic attack. 

"Oh, I see." A unanimous sigh of relief could be heard even from Tony's end of the phone. Tony had the kid's emotions on strings like a puppet master. "Where did Peter go? Can I talk to him?"

Peter looked up face streaming with tears as he stood. MJ tried to stop him, but Peter shook his head. As he came into view the image of a blotchy face with red eyes filled the screen.

Tony knew immediately what really was going on here. "Hey, kiddo. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

MJ and Ned noisily and clumsily made their way to the door shutting it with a gentle click. No doubt they had ears pressed against it eavesdropping on the private conversation.

"Want to catch me up on what's really going on?" Stark looked a little amused but concerned nonetheless. 

Peter struggled to get the first syllable out. "There wasn't a game. E - Everything I said was true. Well, maybe not the last part."

Tony chuckled, "I figured as much."

All Peter could get himself to do was breathe out and gulp down the knot in his throat.

"You're a smart boy...."

That shouldn't have caused Peter's stomach to tense up.

"...You know that we can't act on those feelings, right?"

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." He said those words, but all Peter could think about was _we_. The realization hit him slowly as he lifted his head.

Tony looked conflicted.

We?

" **Pete**."

Did Mr. Stark have feelings for him aswell?

"I need to do this face to face. Both of us could get in a lot of trouble just for talking about this."

Peter's tears were pushing past his lashes.

"See you tomorrow for lab work?"

Peter just nodded.


End file.
